Secrets and Truths
by kcblackstar
Summary: The Dcotor show's up at torchwood with an offer for Jack but Jack beat's him to the punch.The doc hiding somthing and Jack wants to know what and is our fearlees Doc nervous o.O Chapter 2 edited
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and this has Slash it's torchwood after all.

Author's note: For Jack: After the Doctor dropped Jack and Marta off it is AU.

For the Doctor; about a month after VOTD, assume no Season 4.

Author's note 2: The Doctor and the Master once were together and Jack and Ianto are.

**Jack's POV**

I went down to the hub finding no one there I decided to catch up on paper work so I went up to my office, sat down and got started.

After five minutes I heard a familiar noise that I thought I wouldn't hear for a while now, the TARDIS, so I rush out side to see what happened.

There standing in the middle of the street was a big blue police phone box next to it the tenth incarnation of the Doctor shuffling his feet and looking extremely nervous.

As I get closer to the Doctor, still unnoticed, hi start to get concerned after all I've never seen the Doctor like this before but I don't want to call out, I might startle him or at least that's what I try to tell my self.

"Oh, this was stupid idea, of course he wouldn't… I mean it would never work anyway." Mumbles the Doctor as he turns to open the TARDIS door.

"Doctor what are you doing hear. I mean you just left?" Finally revealing my self I step out of the shadow.

"Hey Captain Jack. I just came… came to see how you where settling in?" The Doctor said flashing me a 100 Watt smile.

I smirked, the Doctor was back to his normal manic self but I could still see the nervousness.

The Doctor had a secret and I want to know what it was so I headed into the hub.

"Well I've only been here for about five minutes and I haven't seen my team yet. So great."

"Oh… well… Ok." The Doctor looked at his feet and started to shuffle again.

The first thought that struck my mind was the Doctor- who had seen humanity at its greatest and at its worse. Visited hundreds of planets and times and had even seen the end of the universe- looked exactly like a nervous teen meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time.

It was hilarious to think of a nine hundred year old time lord looked like exactly like a fifteen year old boy.

Now with that thought in my head I really wanted to know what the Doctor was here for but as I was about to ask I was ambushed by Gwen and Tosh.

I smiled, seams like I was missed, hell even Owen looked relieved.

In to corner of my eye I notice the Doctor try to sneak away, realizing that I would never find out the Doctor's secret if he vanished I asked the Doctor the unimaginable question.

"Doctor, why don't you stay awhile, meet my team, learn more about Torchwood 3?"I said, _so I can learn what you're hiding, _I added mentally.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh finally noticed the stranger and looked at the Doctor with interest.

"Well Doctor, what do you say?"

The next Chappie is in the Doc's POV but I won't update till i get a reveiw or two sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's POV

The TARDIS landed in the center of the Roald Dahl Plass with a bump.

This was stupid, crazy insane even. Why Captain Jack Harkness? Of all the people in time and space to fall for why did I fall for him? Jack was wrong, bad, an anomaly. The second I laid my eyes on Jack I felt it, so at what point did running away from Jack-and I'd ran alright, I had ran to the end of the universe- at what point did running away from him become running towards him.

I know exactly what point, hell I can still see it playing in my head.

They had been on the Valiant, Jack had his gun aimed at the Master and the master had his laser screw driver at Jack. Me the doctor – who had seen world's end, hell had ended my own- had frozen. I had stopped hearing what the master was saying, I couldn't even hear Martha screaming in my ear. I'd never felt anything like that before. All this had happened because I'd had a thought, my brain normally had a thousand thoughts storming through at lighting speed had been frozen by one little question, Who would I rather lived Jack the anomaly or the master, my master?

There was no comparison, no question, not even an iota of doubt. The answer was Jack.

It wasn't until Jack had woken up after he'd been killed that that 'great' brain of mine realized what the answer should have been. After all when Jack is killed he wakes up would the master regenerate, maybe.

The master had always been a great judge of character but in the end he had been incapable of judging me properly. He had thought that love would cloud my judgment, ha I guess in retrospect it had just not my love for him the master of all but me. I guess I always fall for the bad one's the master and Jack being among them. I understand this now and at least jack isn't evil.

I learnt to trust my instincts when I was a kid and I do accept what I know. I know I am in love with Jack. But just because I accept it doesn't mean I have to admit it, especially to him. I am NOT here to ask him on a date OR tell him I love him. I am just here to ask him if he wants to give up his life on Earth and come travel with me for all eternity, haha and I am not in the slightest bit nervous, damn it I'm not.

"Oh, this was a stupid idea, of course he wouldn't … I mean it would never work" I started to go back to the TARDIS when I hear a voice so I twirl round to see who is talking and come face to face with the person who has been in my mind constantly since I last saw him.

"Doctor, what are you doing here? I mean you just left."

Oh great so much for know one knowing I was here. Now I need an excuse.

"Hey captain Jack. I just came… came to see how you are settling in?" I give him one of my most bashful smiles. He smirks and steps on to a paving stone. So much for getting away with that one.

I follow and if I can remember correctly this was were he disappeared to last time.

"Well I've only been here for about ten minutes. I haven't even met my team yet. So great." Oh hell I'm starting to think she does this on purpose damn TARDIS.

What do I say now. "oh…well…ok.." well that was smooth very smooth and I still don't know what to say. I look down at my feet, maybe they'll have some answers 'cause my brain sure as hell doesn't.

Suddenly there is a loud screaming noise, my first thought is that someone has just killed a poor cat so I look up to Jack but all I can see is hair and limbs. It look's like two women have attached themselves to Jack and quite frankly I don't blame them and I any other situation I would gladly join them, there's even a man standing slightly back looking rather relived.

This must be the team that Jack was talking about, oh hell this really, really was a stupid idea. Why would Jack even look twice at me if he had these great looking people who seem to love him very much here. Well while all eyes are on Jack no is the best time to sneak away. I am about two feet away when Jack notices me, he knows me far to well.

"Doctor, why don't you stay awhile? Meet my team, learn more about torchwood 3?"I freeze. Or apparently he doesn't know me at all.

In all my life I've only called the TARDIS my home. To live in one place for years at a time would be alien to me. Well saying that I've just spent an entire year in a room on the Valiant… oh my gods what am I thinking I'm actually considering it.

Now the two girls have detangled themselves from Jack they have finally noticed me and the whole team are looking at ME, there stares pinning me to the spot. Everyone's focus is of me and I've never felt so nervous, scared even.

"Well, what do you say?" I say I'm screwed!


End file.
